Vicissitude
by Hikaru R. Kudou
Summary: Shounen ai. Gaiden AU with Gravitation's background. Son Goku’s a successful singer, Konzen Douji’s a writer. Goku's interested, but Konzen's not or so it seems. Especially for Vday.
1. Before

**Title: **Vicissitude  
**Authoress:** Hikaru R. Kudou  
**Ratings:** PG  
**Chapter:** 1/2  
**Genre:** AU using _Gravitation_'s background, Romance, General, (mild) Humour  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (m/m relationship), Mild OOC (A/N: Moderate OOC is good for you…err, right?), cross-dressing  
**Summary: **Shounen ai Gaiden AU. Son Goku's a successful singer, Konzen Douji's a writer. Where's love in the equation? Especially for V-day.  
**DISCLAIMER:** The last time I checked, _Saiyuki_and _Gravitation _don't belong to me. Never did, never will. Excuse me while I angst over it for a moment…

Authoress' Notes: I've always toyed with the idea of putting the _Saiyuki_cast in the world of _Gravitation,_ but since I haven't gotten my hands on _Gravitation_ (it's so hard to get, shall we say, taboo anime in where I live…), the story won't be hundred percent similar to it. I'm just going to put the _Saiyuki_ cast in _Gravitation_'s shoes, and we'll see how it turn out in the end…Hopefully the result should prove to be positive.  
            Special thanks to Sol-chan for beta-ing despite her busy schedule!

- = - = - = -

            Seated comfortably on his cosy leather stool, Nataku Taishi twirled it round and round with a gleeful squeal. Never mind that he had done this, what, every time he settled on it but really, it was too fun and he knew he would never get bored of it. Think about it, he had everything he wanted; a homely yet luxuriously furnished office-slash-studio, a stable career that he absolutely loved, plenty of cash rolling in unceasingly, a well-known face and indubitably one of the many most sought after, and a best friend who also doubled as his partner.

            Speaking of which, where **was** Son Goku?

            As if answering his tacit question, the door was pushed open languidly, revealing an equally languorous young man.

            The brown haired youth trod with heavy steps, slumped on his own chair positioned neatly across the tidy table from Nataku, and slammed his forehead on the marble table. Nataku wondered what a miracle it was that neither Goku's head nor the surface of the poor table cracked, given the profound force Goku had exerted on it.

            "Goku…?" asked Nataku tentatively, positively worried about his best friend's deplorable condition. "W-What happened?" He was, in truth, half afraid to ask the miserable boy.

            Goku raised his sullen face, and Nataku held his breath when he saw an emotion so rarely displayed on the countenance of Son Goku, even after all these years of sharing a close, strong bond of friendship with him.

            "N-Nataku…" sobbed Goku, fighting to stop tears from pouring like a waterfall out of his cerise eyes. "It's no use…he didn't even notice me…"

            A heavy sighed escaped Nataku. For days—no, make that weeks—Goku had been trying to win the attention and from there, he hoped, gain affection from a man, in Nataku's opinion, with ethereal beauty gracing him. However, less could be said about his attitude. And the least one would say about it, the better.

            To put it simply, Konzen Douji, pseudonym Genjo Sanzo, one of the most prominent book writers in town who were known not because of his works—well, they **did** get the limelight once in awhile, only because of the controversy that hung about them—but more due to his charming, mesmerizing good looks, was a man of few words. As Goku had stated, in terms of looks, he was certainly perfect. Okay, maybe a bit too skinny but so far nobody he knew complained on that. His short, sunny tresses contrasted magnificently with his glaring purple irises, and even more so with his moody behaviour. Nataku silently thought he, the silent writer, was an incurable misanthropist from the way he hated to engage himself in any sort of discussion much less ties with most people. From what he could find out about this intriguing individual—not much, what with Konzen's low profile and limited details the media could unveil from this secretive man—Nataku was rather surprised to see Son Goku falling for him.

            Oh, right. Opposites attract.

            "Maybe you were right when you said he's impossible for me to get," Goku was moaning, his eyes and worn-out face swelling with tears.

            Now this was too uncharacteristic of Goku as he could get. Gone were the happy-go-lucky aura, the enthusiasm that coloured his every energetic move, and the vibrant life Goku seemed to be flourishing with.

            "Goku…" Nataku began in a really worried manner.

            Goku recognized that tone only too well. It was the same tone Nataku had employed in advising him to think everything over the minute he made his intention of courting Konzen Douji known. He sighed a "Yes…?"

            "Look, my friend, I was wrong when I told you to forget him. I was about to force you to go for it and get that man, but with your great timing and all, I'm starting to get second ideas, which is not a good notion whenever and wherever it's me we're talking about."

            "But it's hopeless, I tell you!" Goku insisted sulkily. "He thinks I'm too young for him!"

            That made Nataku blink. As far as he knew and as far as democracy was concerned, Goku was old enough to get involved in a relationship of his choice without people condescending his age or his preference. "He said so? In those words?"

            "Well, not exactly…"

            Nataku looked relieved. "So what's the problem? Honestly, you're not being yourself…"

            "He glared at me with a look of…of…disgust."

            "He does that to everyone." At least, that was what Nataku believed.

            "And he ignored me completely! See, today, he was in this café with his friend, Tenpou Gensui. Tenpou was really nice to me and all, but Konzen didn't even look at me! Not even a word when I cracked a joke!"

            "Perhaps he…didn't get the joke?" Okay, so that was not it. Even a newborn infant could find Goku's jokes humorous, what more a grown man. Here Nataku deduced Konzen had no sense of humour or a funny bone in him.

            "Then when Tenpou's friend—he introduced him as Kenren Taisho—came along and they left, Konzen didn't say anything to me for a full one minute! It was like I was talking to air!"

            "One minute only?"

            "Yeah, because after that he paid his bills and then he just walked out of the café without even looking back at me!"

            Nataku felt incalculably sorry for Goku as it pained him to see anyone maltreating the naïve teenager. "How're you faring so far?"

            "Pretty bad. You don't think he's…well, homophobic, do you?" Goku whispered fearfully.

            To this, Nataku confessed, he had absolutely no idea. "Then again, some people do say good-looking men are either taken or…oh, well, you get my meaning." Nataku beamed to encourage his companion.

            "That's what they say," mumbled Goku almost inaudibly, "but it's not necessarily true."

            "Just keep that in mind to boost your self-esteem up," suggested Nataku shrewdly. "Hey, I know just the right remedy for you!"

            "Ah? Meat buns?" Goku raised his eyebrows hopefully.

            Nataku, laughing, unfolded the white horizontal box he produced from behind the papers, presenting it in front of Goku to give him a sniff. If Nataku couldn't make his troubles go away, making him forget about it for a moment was good enough. "Don't they smell inviting?"

            Goku brightened up when he saw the neatly lined up buns all calling out his name. "Thanks, Nataku! I knew I can always count on you!" Goku flashed a grateful grin at his saviour before digging in.

+ + +

            Konzen Douji removed his eyeglasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. He gave a bored groan, placed his glasses in its worn-out case, and leant back in his chair. Datelines on his calendar were still glaring at him in rebuke, giving him the bothersome feeling as well as a nasty case of insomnia. Then again, maybe the latter problem was due to his sudden over-consumption of coffee.

            He mentally berated himself for ever venturing into the literature field. Really, a book author? A critic would be more appropriate line of job for him, no thanks to his colourful yet obscene vocabulary and his vindictive nature, but a writer? A run-of-the-mill, lackluster writer? What was he smoking back then? If his memory served him correctly, the same thing he was smoking at that moment. Konzen stared at his cigarette tray, and the innumerable cigarette butts it was holding, arranged in a messy pile, all on top of each other. The cigarette dust from the last three months smearing his working table was at least one inch thick, and Konzen knew it would take days of scrubbing to get his mahogany table back to its former, untarnished condition. Unfortunately, he had enough things to worry about. But now was the inappropriate time, with his author's block occurring again.

            One thing for sure, Konzen Douji hated his job more than anything in the world. Not only was the job hideously dull, he also had to contend with an annoying editor who was constantly nagging, lamenting about datelines. Long suffering as she was, Konzen could never feel any flicker of sympathy towards the nervy woman.

            "Konzen Douji-san?" Her shrilly voice emerged from the black answering machine suffocating to be buried deep under, to most people, specifically neat freaks, a nightmarish avalanche of papers; the same box Konzen wanted so badly to stuff into his welcoming trash bin as many as four times a day, yet somehow always managed to escape its doomed fate. "I need your second part today, by dinner. That gives you around ten hours to get it done. I can't afford to have you postponing anymore because time is running out! For goodness's sake, Konzen-san, you don't have all the time in the world!"

            Barely listening, he sauntered to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and helped himself to a sinful can of beer. Sinful, because he knew he would forget all about his story after emptying half a can, which would later put him back in square one. For the moment, he brushed it aside, deciding he would worry about it later. Later, meaning five to six hours later.

            So he was killing himself, what with the dangerous amount of nicotine, alcohol and caffeine, but he simply did not care because to him, all three were necessary. So what if his doctor disagreed to his stand? 

            "The upper management would…scream and…fire me if I don't have your draft on my table by midnight, and that's already two days behind our original schedule!"

            Konzen drained his alcoholic drink rebelliously. "Like hell I care."

            "I can't have this everyday, Konzen-san!" She was sniffling now, blowing her nose loudly in a tissue paper. "It's bad enough to tolerate Souma-san's [1] tardiness, and you—"

            "Who gave you a damn permission to nag, wench?"

            His editor did not finish her wails as she was greeted by a click, notifying the recording tape was at its end. Konzen snorted in approval, glad to see the woman getting what she rightfully deserved.

            Brushing the editor off his shoulder, he switched the television on. Just his luck, a music video was playing – as little as he watched television he could still differentiate a music video from a gaudy advertisement – and he could recognize one of the singers instantly, as there was no mistaking that vivid amber pair of eyes.

            He found himself goggling when the camera did a close-up on Goku's face, smiling radiantly.

            Once the song ended, a loud cheer erupted from the crowd that was lucky enough to have been featured in it, a number of them Konzen dismissed as fan-girls of the famous pop duo. Sure, it was no surprise for a boy band to have fan-girls. Not to mention innumerable fan-clubs that was established here and there, each boasting their application forms were submitted at such a high speed that they had to make away with their original idea of limiting their number of members. In a nutshell, _Heresy _really took the cake.

            _Heresy_, although not established until recently, was a humungous success among the public, specifically the teenagers, mostly girls. It was understandable, for the band was made up of two strikingly good-looking male teenagers, and within two weeks of their initial music video aired on national television, it came as a pleasant surprise that a Heresy Fan Club was announced. Their first album, entitled _Heretics_, sold over 75000 copies nationwide in a mere month hence making it a national bestseller (and Nataku thought bestsellers were only meant for books), while its debut song, _Make Me_® was the most requested song on the radio for two whole months. And the local music stores seemed to have a tough time keeping their stock of _Heretics_, what with all the fans pouring in and grabbing not one but few CDs and cassettes. In short, _Heresy_ was a sensation, and it certainly did not look like the rave would die down in the near future. Which was good news for the band and their company alike.

            Konzen was surprised he knew quite a lot about this group. Most of the time he did not bother about who's who or who's what.

            The writer had sensed there was something wrong—with him. Ever since he saw the illustrious Son Goku in the flesh in a restaurant he happened to be eating in on invitation by one of his small circle of friends, Tenpou Gensui, to join him and his boyfriend, Kenren Taisho, Konzen had started to feel…different. He even noticed he was stealing looks in the direction of the singer more than five times in 60 seconds. Soon after that, when a girl shrieked in addition to a high-pitched voice that was all too synonym to the universal term of 'fan-girl' and screamed a blatant "Oh my God! It **is** you! Oh my God! I love you so much!", more girls starting pouring in at the table Goku and his pal were sitting quietly, much to the duo's dismay. Nataku—Konzen found out about him along with the name of the prime object of his curiosity— had pulled Goku's arm and made a desperate beeline for the exit for their flight. In the hectic process of escaping, Goku had fallen exactly next to Konzen's seat, the former's sunglasses slipping off the bridge of his nose, and for one full second none of them moved as one took a good look at the other, and vice versa, each captivated with what he had the chance of perusing. Alas, it had to come to an abrupt end, for Nataku instantaneously hauled his partner away to freedom. Just before Goku was out of the door, he grinned at Konzen.

            And the fan-girls went wild.

            Fan-boys chased after the retreating duo.

            Konzen cursed, wishing damnation upon them.

+ + +

            The meat buns were gone in a matter of seconds, and Nataku found this occurrence to be commonplace. This was, after all, Son Goku.

            There was a knock on the door, and without waiting for an answer, their guest twisted the doorknob, peeking in with a smile.

            "K-san," Nataku acknowledged, nodding.

            "Hello, boys." Kanzeon Bosatsu closed the door behind her. "How's your concert going along?"

            "Concert?" echoed Goku blankly.

            "Goodness, don't tell me you've forgotten?" Their manageress—or manager, whichever suits your inclination better—gasped dramatically. "It's tomorrow night and you forgot?" She said those words as if they've just committed a serious, unpardonable taboo.

            "No, no, no, of course not!" Nataku said hastily, defending Goku.

            "Good. The tailor should be here by five, so make sure you check your costumes to see they're all right when they're here." Konzen shifted her weight in one foot. "And I expect you to know that the tickets have been sold out. Completely."

            Not really completely, because on the day before, Kanzeon had given the boys three VIP tickets each just in case they wanted to invite anyone for their first concert. While Nataku's tickets were consumed, Goku still had the three in his pockets.

            "Really, K-san, that's perfectly understandable." Nataku gathered his music scores. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day—hey, Goku?"

            Goku had his face on the table again.

+ + +  
  
            Konzen glared daggers at his distressed laptop. He was stuck again, with his slightest ideas on how to continue his story fleeing away from him, as if to ridicule him mercilessly. Unlike what people in general had thought, it was just no easy feat to write.

            When he decided to become a writer—it was one of those spur of the moment thingies which never failed to make humans regret for choosing it later—being an author of romance novels was crossed out as soon as he had thought of it. In his younger days, Konzen, who was never a believer in all those sappy, emotional things people call love, had classified the profession as opium for wimps.

            But he felt as if that belief was about to change drastically.

            Anyway, his books were full of profanities and blood-smearing action, visibly making it stand out from all the romance novels that seemed to be flooding bookstores and libraries alike. Critics had claimed he could list down the violence in his books with incredible detail that he might have been writing a scene playing right in front of him, translating the vicious reality into likewise vicious fiction, while some regarded him as a "man half driven to insanity by his appallingly brutal ideas in his head."

            So you see why he was one of the most controversial writers wound. Did he mind? Not in the least.

            Konzen emitted a stress-induced groan and he stretched his tired neck. Knowing there was no way for him to get any job done, he shut it down after saving the minor changes he had made to his previous entry. So what if his editor nags him again? He would torment his editor if she ever comes and demand his next part like she said she would.

            The blond threw a look at his almost bare CD rack. Involuntarily his bony fingers grazed on the latest CD he had bought, and, in his private opinion, the one he liked best. Naturally he would rather die than to admit this to anyone else. Which explained why his CD rack was situated in the most hidden spot he could think of in his room.

            Unclasped the transparent CD cover, he removed the CD from its home and placed it in his stereo. As the now familiar tune of _Proud of My Loneliness_ [2] played in the background and the voice he knew well sang to it, he made himself a cup of coffee – with extra caffeine.

+ + +

            Goku continued to fiddle with his guitar after he was done strumming to one of his earliest songs, _Proud of My Loneliness[_2]. He could feel extra strength running in his veins, in hid fingers, and his façade must have proclaimed as much. He derived energy from his frustration, not to mention his ambivalence towards Konzen.

            He supposed he was wrong to just drop in on Konzen casually, in a way forcing the man to like him whether he wanted to or not. So it did sound a little preposterous and rude due to the fact that Konzen did not know of his existence on the face of this Earth until a week ago—of course, they wouldn't know if they've met in their past lives or anything—during their brief yet memorably disorganized introduction. So maybe 'introduction' was not the best term to describe it, as they barely exchanged names much less any word. Perhaps 'chanced first meeting' would substitute it nicely.

            Picking his guitar strings randomly, Goku unintentionally mused over his doings for the past week. On Thursday, he had tried stalking the writer. Nataku was against this idea, and he murmured something about the harmful influences that movies had brought upon the public. Goku was determined to carry it out, so determined that even Nataku could not talk him out of it. The stalking went well for the first ten minutes, until Goku had lost sight of Konzen. Goku was left fumbling, forcing his way through the crowd – this time, he was wise enough to clasp a hat over his head to prevent recognition – before he felt a hand clutching the nape of his neck roughly from behind, with five nails boring such deep holes that Goku was surprised no blood was trickling down his neck. His attacker had dragged him to the nearest secluded area he could find, which was a dark alley. Here Goku received a long, angry diatribe from the one he was tailing earlier previous to a few slaps from Konzen's paper fan. But Konzen's fiery eyes did nothing to dampen Goku's spirits.

            On Friday, Goku stalked him again. This time, of all things, in a skirt. Goku figured Konzen would never see through his disguise, made up of a satin skirt and a flowery sunhat. He was unsuccessful for the second time, because Konzen had disappeared in a store. The next time Goku saw him, he was driving away in his black Honda Accord. Nataku had blanched and fallen backwards in his chair when he saw a disappointed cross-dressing Goku entering their studio.

            Like Saturday, Monday was unfruitful, partly because of his busy schedule and his stroke of bad luck. He did not even see Konzen in the store where he bought his morning newspapers and cigarettes daily. Goku was worried sick with a hundred and one thoughts of maladies that might have befallen Konzen swimming in his head, but he could only pray Konzen was not ailing or in trouble. But all was not lost, as Goku learnt later that day. From Nataku, Goku found out there would be a book signing session by Genjo Sanzo on Wednesday.

            Tuesday was spent just to decide what Goku should wear for the day after, as well as browsing through a roomful of dictionaries to translate Konzen's intricate language style, and the incredibly vast store of profanity Goku discovered in his latest book.

            Wednesday, Goku's big day. His resoluteness kept him standing in the long line; Too long, that the queue extended to the exterior of the building. When Goku at last came to the table, all Konzen did was giving him a brief look, and just as Goku smiled, he had scribbled his signature down rather curtly. The songster was about to say something but the man next to Konzen had yelled "Next!". Consequently the (fan) girl behind Goku had rudely elbowed him aside. Well, at least Goku met him up-close again and had acquired his autograph. Now Goku had the 'Konzen Douji' signature framed on his bedroom wall. Thursday, Goku was admiring the autograph whenever he had some free time.

            And, that day, which was a Friday, Goku was juggling several tasks at once. His first big concert was to be on the next day, so he was working himself to the bones. Practice, practice and more practice. Goku eyed his chafed fingers, thinking he would've slipped his gloves on if it was not because playing the guitar with a glove did not sound as good as without one.

            Kanzeon interrupted his reverie, reminding him to meet the tailor who was already downstairs, waiting in the lobby. The manageress led the way, and soon both of the singers were trying their outfits on. From leather boots to black, suffocating chokers, the boys felt like they were dress-up dolls.

            "Splendid!" Kanzeon, clearly entertained, announced loudly. She thanked the tailor and once the latter was gone, _Heresy_'s manageress shooed them into a room. Goku's eyes widened when he recalled who the man in the room was.

            Kenren Taisho, a cigarette between his upper and lower teeth, grinned as he waved. "Yo."

            "Why are you here?" asked Goku.

            Kenren gestured at his camera, seated snugly on a tripod. "I'm your photographer of the day."

            Kanzeon nodded. "I hired him to take a few shots, so pose for him in front of the white screen. Kenren, I expect you to do your best with my boys."

            "Don't worry." Kenren waved a hand offhandedly. "I can take boys' pictures too, you know."

            Nataku, meanwhile, whispered to Goku. "You know this guy?"

            "Um! He's the guy who Tenpou introduced me to earlier today," replied Goku. "I didn't know he's a photographer…"

            "Right!" Kenren's loud exclamation yanked the duo's thoughts back to reality. He clasped his hands together when Kanzeon had departed. "Who should I start with? You, Goku?"

            Still in one of his costumes, Goku stepped right in front of the waiting camera. Kenren provided instructions, telling him how he should pose and once the redhead was satisfied, he snapped his camera. This went for a couple of times, then Nataku's turn arrived. The session ended with a few pictures of the pop duo.

            "Well, that's a wrap!" Kenren looked up, smiling gleefully. "You guys look great! It's like you've done this all your life! I'm sure your fans are all dying to get this precious roll of film!" He tapped his camera with his index finger. "I'm sure your concert tomorrow will be awesome!" With that, he disengaged his digital camera from its stand. "Pity I won't be there to see it, though…"

            "Eh? Why not?" asked Goku, crestfallen.

            "Tickets. They're all out. They were selling like hot cakes, you know…" Kenren pulled his bag closer, depositing his equipment carefully.

            "Hey, Goku," Nataku nudged him. "Why don't you give your tickets to him? I mean, he **is** Konzen's friend…"

            "Great idea!" Goku agreed, turning to Kenren. "Why don't you take my tickets? I have three to spare, and so far they're still untaken."

            "Really?" breathed Kenren, pleased.

            "Uh-huh. Um, Nataku…"

            In truth, Goku had given his tickets to his friend, for he knew he had nobody else to give them to. Nataku reached into his pocket, produced the tickets and returned them to Goku. He was silently glad he still had the tickets close to him.

            Kenren was grinning from ear to ear when Goku handed him the tickets. "Hey, thanks a lot! Tenpou'll be so happy! VIP seats, yeah!"

            Goku shuffled his feet, embarrassed to ask the man a small favour. "Can you…uh…give the third to…to Konzen?" There, he said it. He waited for Kenren's reaction with bated breath.

            "The redhead grinned knowingly. He had some sort of sixth sense when it came to this sort of things, and he knew the blushing singer in front of him had some special interest in Konzen Douji. Laughing, he patted Goku's shaky shoulder. "I knew it!"

            Goku flushed beet red. Nataku sweat dropped.

            "You see, I'd love to help, but…" If there was one thing Kenren was proud of (aside from his honest perverseness) it was his superb ability to stretch the truth. "…I'm kinda busy with Tenpou tonight."

            "…Oh." Dejected, Goku looked at his feet.

            "So it is okay if I give you his address so you can see him yourself?"

            Goku gasped in pleasant surprise at the brilliant idea. To think, he would finally know where Konzen was staying! No need to stalk him anymore, no more drag clothes! Things were looking up indeed. "Really?"

            Kenren, by way of responding, wrote in his notebook, tore the paper out and passed it to a delighted Goku. "He's normally a night owl, so you should be able to catch him. Sorry I'm not much of a help."

            "No, no, no! I appreciate your tremendous help! Thank you so much!" Goku bowed, grateful. He fought the urge to hug the photographer out of sheer joy.

            Kenren nodded, still grinning, and packed his tools. Kanzeon entered, thanked the photographer and sent him to the entrance. All was silent, until Goku jumped in Nataku's direction and held his hands.

            "Nataku!" he yelled out.

            "Yeah, I know!" Nataku smiled, happy for his pal. "Lucky!"

            Goku threw his arms around Nataku. "I got his address!"

            Laughing, Nataku patted his friend who was now jumping, and, as he was hugging him, forcing Nataku to jump as well.

            Goku stopped abruptly, staring at Nataku. "But I'm scared! What if he kicks me out and—"

            Nataku gripped Goku's upper arms as if to give him a pinch of courage. "I'm free tonight, so why don't I accompany you?"

            When Goku hugged him again, Nataku automatically knew the answer to his suggestion.

+ + + [tsuzuku] + + +

[1] – If you're familiar with Souma Shigure from the anime _Fruits Basket,_ you'd know exactly what I'm talking about… *snicker*  
[2] – Yes, Son Goku's theme song, sung by his seiyuu, Hoshi Souichirou.

Authoress' Notes: Next chapter will be posted tomorrow (14th), if all goes well. Thank you for reading!


	2. After

**Title: **Vicissitude  
**Authoress:** Hikaru R. Kudou  
**Ratings:** PG  
**Chapter:** 2/2  
**Genre:** AU using _Gravitation_'s background, Romance, General, (mild) Humour  
**Pairings:** Konzen/Goku, Kenren/Tenpou, and insinuations of Dokugakuji/Kougaiji and Homura/Rinrei (A/N: Shocked you, didn't I?)  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, Mild OOC (A/N: Moderate OOC is good for you…err, right?), clichéd plotline, poor command of English  
**Summary: **Shounen ai Gaiden AU. Son Goku's a successful singer, Konzen Douji's a writer. Where's love in the equation? Especially for V-day.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine otherwise stated.

- = - = - = -

          "Argh."

          He really detested his job. While it was overwhelming to channel his anger, frustration and displeasure about everything in the world conductively—senseless vandalism seemed a bit too immature for a man with sky high dignity such as himself—in a form of hideously horrible words, he was hopeless when he was dealing with positive descriptive words. Grandiloquence was never his talent, and a book writer without one was almost as credible as a knight without a weapon—or a singer devoid of a beautiful voice.

          Subsequently his thought fluttered away from his work, only to linger on a certain singer.

          He was unsure what he was feeling, one of the reasons was that he had never felt such a thing before. As much as he wanted to see him again, he was too proud to admit it to anyone. Too proud to acknowledge that he was indeed capable of feeling love.

          No, that did **not** mean he would consider writing romance now.

          His doorbell rang, disrupting his thread of thoughts. Grunting, he got up slowly, hoping it was not his editor, or, Heaven forbid, his stupid brother.

          Konzen despised his brother, Homura. The raven-haired man, in the blond's opinion, was nothing but trouble, therefore it was no wonder to see sibling rivalry blossoming between the two from the very start. Oh, yes, sibling rivalry at its best. It all began when a young Homura threw his milk bottle at a young Konzen. Afterwards, to put it simply, all hell broke loose, and it had been running around unchecked ever since.

          Konzen unfastened the lock and opened the door. Noticing that he could see nothing when he stared straight ahead, his instinct told him to look a little below. Right, that should mean it was not his editor (the clock showed nine; rightfully it was ages after dinner so rightfully, she should be here already) nor was it Homura—unless he was squatting in front of his door for no sane reason other than to surprise him before crudely inviting him to spark a fight between them, be it orally or bodily.

          Anyway, enough about that freak. Konzen gawked at the agitated teenager standing in front of him.

          "What?" said he coldly, unintentionally.

          "Ah, hm." Goku stole a look to his left, where Nataku was waiting for him down the corridor. "I, uh…"

          Vexed, Konzen sighed. "What the **** are you trying to say?"

          The young singer gulped, swallowing a lump in his throat that was hindering his speech. "I got your address from Kenren…"

          '_Figures._' Konzen glanced at where Goku did awhile ago, noting another youth, who was watching Goku. Konzen knew who he was—Nataku Taishi. "So?"

          Goku scratched his head, not out of itchiness. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but Nataku and I will be holding a concert tomorrow night. I'm just wondering if you'd like to see us perform." Goku stretched his arm, and Konzen observed he had a white slip of paper between his thumb and index finger. "I guess it's wrong to tell you on such a short notice. It's okay if you don't want to, but I—we would like to have you." A smile, in Konzen's perception, an imploring one.

          The writer waited, as if trying to make up his mind. "I'm a busy man." There was a grain in truth in that, especially the final word.

          A slow "Oh…"

          "Hmm."

          "I…I see.: Goku inhaled and forced a smile strenuously. "I'd better be on my way. It's getting late." Goku had put out his right foot when Konzen's next syllable stopped him.

          "Oi."

          "…Y-Yes?" '_Why can't I just stay calm? Why must my heart beat so rapidly?'_

"The ticket?"

          Goku collected enough boldness to look at him straight in his eyes. "You're—"

          "I can't promise anything."

          Goku nodded once, presenting the slightly wet ticket—he blamed his sweaty, trembling fingers for that—to the, in the singer's eyes, indifferent man. "T-The details are stated in the ticket," said he lamely. "I'm hoping you can make it, because it's our first concert, and we're making sure it'll be grand."

          Konzen slid it into his pocket, and continued to play the staring game with his guest. '_If he were alone I would—might've asked him to step inside,'_ Konzen pondered. "Anything else?"

          Goku stalled for more time to converse. "I didn't…thank you for your autograph that day."

          "Aa."

          From afar, Nataku shook his head impatiently. Their talk was developing at a snail's pace that it might not be developing at all. Nataku fingered one stray hair and scrutinized it, thankful it had not turned white.

          "And I'm sorry for…you know, stalking you," Goku went on.

          "…Anything else?"

          "Ah, Tenpou and Kenren might be coming, so you won't be alone there."

          No answer, but Goku could tell Konzen heard him. Goku would love to talk more, but it was getting late and both he and Nataku needed to go now. Nataku was seen humming a song to keep him entertained. Not wanting to trouble either one of them, Goku bowed.

          "I have to go now. I'm really, really looking forward to see you tomorrow." Goku straightened, smiling in gratitude and ran to Nataku's side, leaving the writer staring at his back until they were out of sight.

          Without warning Konzen felt a flow of words running through his brain.

+ + +

          "He might make it," apprised Goku, "then again maybe not."

          "Look at the bright side!" urged Nataku optimistically. "At least he accepted the ticket! That must've meant something, don't you think?"

          "I guess so…"

          Nataku slapped Goku's back. "Cheer up! Now let's go back and get some well-deserved rest! We've been exerting ourselves all day, so if we don't get enough sleep tonight, we might screw tomorrow's show!"

          "You're right! I would not want to look bad in front of Konzen!"

          "That's the spirit! Hey, Goku…"

          "Yeah?"

          "Is there any white hair on my head?"

+ + +

          Konzen had completely abandoned the real world, and it was only him with his story. The sudden gush of inspiration kept his fingers on the keyboard, typing with unbelievable speed. Just as the clock struck ten, he pulled back from his laptop. His duty was done. He saved it into a floppy disk, exited the programme and grabbed his last can of beer from the refrigerator.

          He pulled the card out of his pocket to place it on his table under a heavy bronze paperweight. As he had nothing else to do, he lit a cigarette, congratulating himself for the coup as he stared out of his open window. Absent-mindedly his fingers caressed the ticket that was within his reach.

          At that time his editor decided to make her appearance.

          "Konzen-san! Tell me your story's finished!" said she urgently.

          Konzen left the door open to retrieve his floppy disk. The editor took the liberty to come in and amble around the messy living room. Then she saw that paperweight, under it the concert ticket.

          "Konzen-san, you're going to _Heresy'_s concert tomorrow?" asked she.

          "It belongs to my friend," lied Konzen, irked to have her nosing around his territory. No way was he telling anyone he would be attending a gig.

          "Ah, is that so…" The woman slid the ticket back to its former place, though not completely under the paperweight. When she walked p to Konzen to acquire the much-awaited disk, the white ticket discreetly few away, following the current of the silent wind.

          Once the editor was out of his accommodation and out of his hair, he rechecked his ticket, only to find it missing. Frantic, he looked out of the window and saw a thin white slip falling helplessly into the drainpipe behind the apartment.

          Konzen Douji cursed ever so viciously.

+ + +

          The big day came ultimately. Kanzeon Bosatsu was being extra bossy, ordering people around as if they were no more than her minions around the set. The stage was decorated handsomely, with the evident plethora of spotlights and the ostentatious backdrop. Nataku and Goku had almost passed out seeing the prismatic light show. They could only pray they would not commit any faux pas, and that excessive exposure to fluorescent, iridescent lights would not result in blindness.

          Time was speeding like a bullet train, and soon they were donning their first set of apparel, and were fidgeting nervously backstage. Goku constantly was wiping his clammy palms on his black jeans while Nataku had unbuttoned his vest all the way down, unable to take the heat.

          "Nataku?"

          "Yeah?"

          "Can you see the VIP row from here?"

          Nataku craned his neck to peek. "I think that's the photographer from yesterday…"

          "Really? Kenren's here?" Goku slid next to Nataku to take a look for himself. "And that's Tenpou beside him!"

          From where they were, they saw Tenpou whispering quietly to Kenren, the latter nodding occasionally and grinning the whole time. Goku's eyes rested on the seat next to Tenpou, which was allocated for Goku's third ticket. It was empty.

          "I…I can't see Konzen," declared Goku slowly. "He…is he not coming?"

+ + +

          Konzen was pacing in his room restively. He would give anything to scream at his blundering editor, but the rational part of his brain inferred that would never get his ticket back. The ticket must be somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean right now, and taking a measly boat to search for it in a vast sea seemed a little to farfetched if not impossible.

          The telephone gave a disruptive ring, to which Konzen snatched it off the hook roughly. "What?" He snapped crossly.

          "Konzen," Tenpou's placid voice came from the other end. "Kenren and I are already here, at the concert. It hasn't started yet, so there's still time for you to make it if you leave right now."

          "I can't," replied the writer tersely.

          Tenpou gasped. "What do you mean? Are you saying you're not coming?" Hearing no answer from Konzen, Tenpou resumed. "Konzen, you mustn't do this to Goku! I can tell he's really waiting for your arrival! You can't do this to him!"

          "I just can't."

          "Konzen—"

          The fuming blond, unwilling to listen further to Tenpou's argument, slammed the receiver down. He paced several more times, until he looked at the phone again. Sighing, he picked it up and began dialling. He heard his recipient's greeting of hello and forced himself to continue.

          "…Hello?" It came out as a hoarse whisper.

+ + +

          Tenpou frowned at his mobile phone before replacing it in his pocket. He shook his head to Kenren's enquiring look. "From his tone, I doubt if he'll make it."

          "That's a pity. He doesn't know what he'd be missing," murmured Kenren, leaning back and draping an arm on Tenpou. "I feel sorry for Goku, though. I just hope he can concentrate on his show without Konzen's presence."

          "I hope so too, for his sake."

          "Did he say why he's not coming? It's not because he's not interested, is it?"

          "I can't really say for sure. It's hard to decipher him nowadays."

          "Nowadays? I never did understand that man from the beginning!" Kenren shrugged. "I'm just thankful he's not out for my blood when he learnt I gave Goku his address…"

+ + +

          In the interim, amidst all the deafening commotion outside from the fan girls and a myriad of  "I love you" screams as well as other supporting banners and whatnots being waved by the fanatical audience, Goku and Nataku were starting to get the jitters. They never knew they had stage fright, and what a bad time to find out.

          "Are you ready?" Kanzeon approached them, a writing pad in her hands. "So far we've gotten everything under control, so when the clock strikes eight, go out there and do your thing!"

          "K-san…" Goku stammered.

          "No, I'm afraid it's too late to back out now." Here Nataku wondered what gift was Kanzeon bestowed with that she was able to pinpoint exactly what another person was thinking of and delivering the exact line her listeners were dreading to hear. "What is the problem?"

          Goku opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His eyes widened.

          "Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Kanzeon rechecked her to do list, and was relieved to see all the checkboxes ticked. "We can't have that at all, Goku! Everything's well taken care of, and the rest is all up to you two. We can't have you losing your voice now! Lip-syncing is too obvious to be done in live performance, you know!"

          "You're scaring us…" Nataku remarked.

          "No, I'm encouraging you!"

          The pop duo sweat dropped. Apparently their language varied completely from that of their manageress.

          Jiroushin came up from behind, interrupting their dialogue. "I'm sorry, Kanzeon-sama, but there's a phone call for you."

          "What, again!?" exasperated Kanzeon, tossing her clipboard to Jiroushin, who caught it in the nick of time without dropping the handset. "I've been getting so many calls since yesterday! What is it this time!? It had better not be from the management of this arena! They promised to rent us this place for the night!" Kanzeon seized her second hand-phone and went to find a quieter place to talk.

          _Heresy_'s producer examined his watch. "It's almost eight. You're on!" He pointed at the stage.

          Nataku and Goku nodded in comprehension, and started their hike. Out of the blue their manageress had reappeared behind them, a hand clasped over the mouthpiece of her mobile phone.

          "Break a leg, guys!" She gave a thumb-up signal. "Oh, Nataku, don't bother with your vest. Just leave it unbuttoned. The girls will love it."

          They were on a mission to bring the house down.

+ + +

          "Tenpou, it's starting!" said Kenren, excited.

          Tenpou glanced at the empty seat. "I think I should give Konzen another call. Perhaps I'd be able to change his mind now…"

          "Tenpou, you worry too much. You can't force the guy to do something against his will."

          "But—"

          "I don't mean to be a spoilsport. Trust me, he won't be listening to you."

          The celebrated duo had emerged from the backstage, a cue for the audience to start yelling and clapping. Tenpou understood what Kenren was implying; it was virtually unfeasible for him to talk to Konzen with the wild mayhem in the background.

+ + +

          The first song they performed was their first big fit, _Make Me_®_. _The duo danced as if they were full of energy, and before long beads of sweat were glistening on their faces, and in Nataku's case, including his unvested chest that was halfway revealed due to his low neckline. Kanzeon was right when she said the girls loved it, and Nataku found this slightly uncomfortable. He had tried to fasten his vest, but somehow some of the girls mistook this as an action to open his shirt inside. When they screamed louder, Nataku could do nothing but to just forget his intention. While attention was good, unwarranted, extreme attention was another story altogether.

          Goku was having a hard time trying to push the absence of Konzen Douji out of his mind. The only way for him to achieve this was to focus entirely on singing and dancing. Probably the television station was doing a live coverage of their concert, so there was still a dim hope for him that the writer was watching the show on his television set. No, Goku could not afford to mess anything up! With this in mind, he persevered.

          '_Show them that you're having fun!'_ He recalled his choreographer's words, and followed his advice. The young singer replayed their practice in the recorder in his brain, while his muscles worked hard to reproduce the moves exactly as he remembered them unerringly.

          The song ended, and before the audience could catch their breath, the duo already exploded with another hit, _Shooting Star_ [1]. Nataku, who had the most solo in it, moved in front of Goku smoothly that he was almost sliding, while his partner continued to dance behind. Goku glided to Nataku's side to deliver the bridge, while the chorus was done together, as their voices, each beautiful on its own, entwined and blended in with each other to generate something better. They pumped their groovy moves, in a way pushing their fans to do the same.

          The spotlights swayed on the stage, sporadically landing on the rabid audience. Kenren punched the air ardently when the blue light was on him and Tenpou, that Goku chuckled in the middle of the instrumental. Nataku punched him lightly, and they went on with the rhythm.

          "Whew, I'm dead beat," Nataku said to Goku on the stage as the song faded. "I've never danced this vibrantly before."

          "Me too!" admitted Goku, straightening his now sodden shirt. "I'm slightly dizzy with all the jumping."

          "All for you guys, huh?" Nataku raised his arm, acknowledging their audience.

          The crowd cheered exuberantly, relieving a somewhat shaken Goku.

          "We'd like to wish you all Happy Valentine's Day," Nataku was saying breathlessly. "I know today's special for you lovers out there, so we're really aiming to make today a day you'll never forget!" He took this opportunity to button his vest, thinking the audience would never scream to see him doing it by then, unless they did not want to hear what Nataku had to say.

          Backstage, Kanzeon and Jiroushin spied on them to keep everything going efficiently.

          "They're pulling it off," commented Kanzeon. "Nataku's talk is going so naturally."

          "But I'm a bit worried about Goku," whispered Jiroushin. "I don't know how to put it into words, but tonight he doesn't really look himself. It's like…he's not bouncy enough. That dance just now was a bit…stiff."

          "I don't think anyone noticed. It has only been fifteen minutes. Two hours and forty-five minutes to go, and we're home free. Oh, damn, there goes my phone again."

+ + +

          Konzen Douji hit his steering wheel furiously. If there was one thing he hated about driving, it was the abhorrent traffic jams Japan was known for. Tokyo was packed with people on the roadside, and crammed with cars on the road. Especially since it was Valentine, Konzen deduced they were making their way to restaurants to have their Valentine dinner, or maybe to catch a movie at cinemas.

          He turned the dial of his radio to switch it on, hoping against hope there was something he could listen to without feeling sick of disgust. It was common to have radio stations having their listeners calling in and declare sappy things to their significant others, especially on the first few weeks before V-day.

          "_Hello?_" wished the deejay. "_Who's calling, please?_"

          A girl's voice rejoined. "_I'm Yaone._"

          "_Hi, Yaone, Happy Valentine's Day_. _Anything you'd like to say to your loved ones?_"

          "_Yes. I'd like to wish Kougaiji-sama a Happy Valentine's Day."_

_          "Are you with him at the moment?"_

_          "Ah, no…you see, we haven't been…together. I'm not sure how he sees me…"_

Konzen made a face and changed the station.

          _"Hi!_ _Who's on the line?"_

_          "I'm Kougaiji."_

_          "Hello, Kougaiji-san! Any dedication for V-day?"_

_          "I'd like to propose a song to my soulmate, Dokugakuji, who has been with me since…forever."_

_          "I see! Where are you two celebrating V-day?"_

_          "Well, uh, actually…we're off to _Heresy_'s concert, but we're currently stuck in a traffic jam."_

Konzen turned to look at the car on his right, and blinked to find two guys in a white Hyundai. The one in the passenger seat was talking in his cell phone, with his companion looking at him thoughtfully. Coincidence? Hell, yeah. Konzen changed stations again.

          _"Hello, I'm Homura."_

Konzen nearly choked to hear his brother's voice from his radio. He wondered what he could possibly want be saying and to have everybody in Japan listening to what he had to crap about.

          _"I'd like to wish my dearest Rinrei a Happy V-day, and I hope we'll always be together."_ He paused, and Konzen could faintly hear a light peck.

          "_Oh, that's so sweet!" _said the deejay. _"Anything else you'd like to add?"_

_          "Um, yeah. To my brother, Konzen Douji, who probably is sulking in his living room _**_alone_**_, I'd like to say 'Ha! I told you I'm a much better person than you are, and that I can find my soul mate earlier than you can!' " _He laughed in amusement.

          Konzen was irritated out of his mind, and he could have sworn he heard the deejay sweat drop from where he was hosting his radio show through the radio. Konzen gripped his steering wheel, for a moment imagining it was Homura's neck he was throttling. Konzen mumbled a curse, and proceeded to another station. Finally he gave up, and just shoved his _Heresy_ CD to listen to the soothing voice of Son Goku, in the process eradicating Homura's.

          For once in his life, he thanked the powers that be when the cars in front of him moved in the end.

+ + +

          Nine o'clock, and it indicated the duo's first break was about to come. Having sang and danced for seven songs straight, they were exhausted beyond words. But they still had to compile their eighth song of the night before they could retire for a short recess and a change of costumes.

          "We wrote a new song," explained Goku. "And it's to be in our next album, scheduled to be out sometime in May."

          The silence from the stadium was a refreshing change from all the screaming. The fans were eager to know more about the duo's latest album that they did not want to interrupt.

          "Nataku and I thought we should, you know…" Goku grinned. "…save you from your curiosity. It's only right to thank you for all your support!"

          "So!" Nataku rejoined, halting the initial outbreak of cheers from the fans. "Our next song is from our future album. If you like it, wait for our album!"

          They squealed a positive assertion in unison.

          "Excellent!" Nataku chortled. "Well, Goku, we owe them."

          "Right. Here's _My Day_®_._"

          For a song with _My Day_ as its title, many would've expected it to be a slow-paced song. Nevertheless it was a general knowledge that _Heresy _rarely recorded a slow song, and the slowest song they ever came up with was _Infinity_[2]. So it came as no surprise that the heavy strumming of not one but two guitars marked the beginning of their most recent song. Nodding to the drumming, Goku held the mini-microphone that was hanging obstinately from his left ear, and again, the naïve Son Goku transformed drastically to the music.

_          Saw you for the first time  
          Left me gaping like a mime  
          For you, I wrote this hymn  
          Is love at first sight a crime?_

          Nataku took his cue, and carried on;

_          Never got your attention  
          I can feel the tension  
          But this is a mission  
          Where failure ain't no option_

          Goku was back to his solo, fortitude burning in his eyes to show he really meant what he was singing;

_          This coming Valentine  
          I'm gonna make you mine  
          Now keep that in your mind_

          The drummers stroke their instruments with more gusto, starting the chorus, which both of them sang;

_          Whether the sky is grey  
          Even if the sun doesn't play  
          I don't care what they say  
          Today will be my day_

          After the short instrumental, Goku's endearing yet powerful voice reigned over his listeners again;

_          You think I'm not that sane  
          And I don't have enough brains  
          You give me only pain  
          But without it, there's no gain_

          Oblivious to the screams, Nataku proceeded with the second bridge;

_          I want you to notice  
          Because I want your kiss  
          Please shower me with bliss_

          Goku timely joined his partner for the second chorus;

        _So I can't sing like Glay_[3]_  
          __So what if my voice sounds like bray__  
          __I don't care what they say__  
          __Today will be my day_

          For the middle instrumental point in time, they danced slickly, each mirroring the other's steps until it came to the third bridge, in which Goku took the first line and Nataku the second, ending with the third together;

_          You will lead me astray  
          But next to you, I'll stay  
          I'm gonna have my way_

          It was back to the choruses, and the fans shouted louder;

_         You can try to pray  
          You can attempt running away  
          But I will find a way  
          Because today's my day_

          Like a needle in hay  
          But I'll find you in the end, hey!  
          Later I'll make you say  
          Today, and every other day,   
          is our day 

          The guitar went on for a few minutes, replaying the upbeat tune of the chorus. Nataku and Goku, out of breath, held each other's hand and bowed, saluting their loyal adherents. They straightened and ran backstage.

          The fans cheered again. Tenpou marveled at the amazing strength of their voice boxes and lungs.

+ + +

          Nataku dropped himself on a chair as the make-up people quickly began their work, first by wiping away all the sweat. "I can't feel my legs…" He moaned weakly.

          Goku, who was in the same boat as Nataku, sighed in dissatisfaction. He kept quiet to let them press the rejuvenating, damp cloth on his face, appreciating the pleasing coolness it brought. As he got out of his outfit, he murmured in dissatisfaction. "I—wish he was here to listen to My Day®…"

          Nataku waited for them to be alone again to resume their tête-à-tête. As soon as they were in their next set of costumes, Nataku placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "I understand. You did write the song for him…"

          Goku inhaled deeply, to reassure himself. "Thanks, Nataku, I needed that."

          Kanzeon cleared her throat. "Hey, it seems we're having a problem…"

          Goku and Nataku deadpanned. "A problem?" They said, now paranoid.

          "Yeah…" Kanzeon moved aside, and the duo became cognizant of the person she was hiding behind her.

          Goku gasped when he recognized the man instantly, while Nataku just blinked, trying to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. 

          "K-Konzen!?" Goku exclaimed.

          For a moment Konzen looked slightly embarrassed. Kanzeon nudged him before leaving to "check on a few things". But truth be told, she was actually going into hiding to eavesdrop on them.

          "H-How long have you been here?" asked Goku, driving himself to talk despite his ineloquence from his shock.

          "Long enough to hear that song." Konzen shrugged, trying to act natural but somehow failing miserably.

          "R-Really?"

          "Aa."

          "So…what do you think of it?"

          Konzen wrinkled his forehead. "Your rhyming is atrocious. Trying to make 'hey' rhyme with 'hay', 'say' and 'day' is so unprofessional…"

          Goku flushed a little. "But I really tried hard to write that song!"

          "…But all in all, it's all right."

          Goku laughed, touched to hear much less see the writer complimenting him.

          In the meantime, Nataku, who knew their break was up, shook his head, smiling. What was he to do when his co-star was still unprepared? Their producer was already frantically gesturing at Nataku to go out.

          "But Goku's busy…" Nataku rationalized.

          "I know, but it's time!" insisted Jiroushin, tapping his watch frenetically.

          Nataku nodded. "I know what to do."

          "What?"

          Nataku stepped out. It was all up to him to cover for Goku. "Hey," he said into his microphone. "Goku's still changing, so I'd like to take this chance to ask…How has your Valentine Day been?"

          Jiroushin slapped a hand over his face, thankful Nataku was out there to talk, thus avoiding the spectators from feeling bored. He knew they loved to have their heartthrob conversing with them as much as they loved their songs.

+ + +

          "Thanks for making it." Goku grinned, showing all his front teeth. "I was afraid you—"

          "Traffic jam," explained Konzen. "That's one of the reasons I'm late."

          "What's the second?" questioned Goku. "And where did you get that backstage pass?" He held the laminated card that was hanging languidly around Konzen's neck.

          "I got it from—her."

          "Her? K-san?"

          "Aa." Konzen ran a hand through his silky tresses. "You'd better go. They're all waiting for you." The writer snorted. "And will you please stop eavesdropping on me, kuso baba!?"

          Goku was stumped when Konzen raised his voice, and when Kanzeon revealed herself from her hiding place, a sly smile on her lips.

          "Kuso baba?" repeated Goku, confused at the name-calling. "You know each other?"

          "Know each other?" echoed Kanzeon, chuckling at Goku's unawareness. "Goku, he's my nephew!"

          Goku blanched. Konzen snorted louder.

+ + +

          "Sorry to be late!" Goku ran up to Nataku, apologizing to his spectators. "I got a little…caught up just now."

          "Okay! People, are you ready to bring the roof down?" Nataku pointed at the roof.

          They screamed shrilly again.

          "You ready, Goku? The show's far from over."

          Goku grinned genially, sensing a new energy within him stimulating his muscles. "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do it!"

          They each grabbed a guitar, and began plucking them to carry on with their show. They presented another hit, and this went on until the end of the night. And the spectators screamed all night, even after the concert was over.

+ + +

          "We did it! It's a great success!" Goku pulled Nataku for a hug and jumped joyously once they were behind stage.

          "The best part is, we didn't screw up!" added Nataku, laughing.

          Konzen, who was leaning against a wall and smoking – nobody dared to point out to him that it was a non-smoking area – watched them from afar. He felt a tingling sensation when he saw how happy the singer was, and even more so when he was singing. As he was busy musing about Goku, Kanzeon touched him lightly on his back.

          "What do you want?" Konzen shot.

          "Oh, nothing." Kanzeon eyed Goku, who was exhilaratingly recollecting the happenings in his concert to an attentive Nataku. "He's cute, isn't he?"

          "…Who?" The blond feigned ignorance.

          "You, of all people, should know who I'm talking about." Kanzeon laughed. "How about asking him to move into your apartment? I know how lonely you are…"

          "I am not," Konzen lied. "Why don't you mind your own business, hag? Or, better still, go bother Homura and his girlfriend?" He stubbornly flung his cigarette end aside before making his way to the exit.

          "Homura? Really?" Kanzeon stared after him until he disappeared. She chortled, remembering that he still owed her for the backstage pass.

          "Where'd Konzen go?" asked Goku, who was now in front of her.

          "Oh, him? Probably in his car." The manageress grinned. "Now go enjoy yourself with him. You deserve it."

          Goku nodded in agreement, and right after he bid her and Nataku farewell, he darted towards the door.

+ + +

          "I'm officially shocked I'm not deaf yet," announced Kenren, tugging his ears. "I need an ear check-up."

          They were walking to Kenren's car in the parking area. Tenpou gave a chuckle and whispered a barely perceptible, "Aishiteru, Kenren…"

          "Yup! All fine!" Kenren held Tenpou's arm . "I love you too." He was about to claim Tenpou's lips when Tenpou turned away, noticing something. Kenren grunted.

          "Isn't that Konzen's car?" Tenpou flicked a finger, bringing Kenren's attention on a black Honda Accord, and a tall, gaunt blond sitting behind the wheels, lighting a cigarette.

          "He's here?" asked Kenren, surprised.

          At that moment they saw a bespectacled boy in a cap running towards the car. He rapped lightly on the window, and after a nod of permission from Konzen, Goku opened the door and settled on the passenger seat. The next minute, the blond leaned over the shorter lad for a kiss before revving the car up and driving away.

          "He's here," Tenpou confirmed. "I guess I worried for nothing."

          "I told you so!" Kenren emphasized in triumph.

+ + +

          The next morning was greeted by the merry chirping of the birds on Konzen's window panes. Upon waking up, Konzen groaned inwardly, blinked a couple of times to clear the mists in his eyes away, and sat up slowly. He ogled at the teen who was sharing his bed, and was still asleep, curled under the white covers, with a happy smile. He breathed "Konzen…" once in awhile, and that was when Konzen knew he was thinking, dreaming about him.

          "Daisuki…" Goku giggled to himself, and fell back to sleep, clutching the white sheet closely to his chest, no doubt in reminiscence of Konzen.

          Konzen's facial  expression allayed, and he never gave it a second thought to give Goku another chaste peck on his cheek. Goku giggled again in response, the spot where Konzen had stamped his ownership on the singer turning red. Knowing he was already full of inspirations for his next story, the writer reached out for his laptop on the side table and plugged it in.

          Perhaps it was high time for him to start writing romance novels instead.

+ + + [owari] + + +

[1] – If I am not mistaken, this is Nataku's image song…Note the if.  
[2] – Another one of Goku's image songs, also by Hoshi Souichirou. I guess you already know that, ne?  
[3] – Glay, one of the most popular J-rock (and J-pop?) band in Japan.

Authoress' Notes: In my humble opinion, I don't think it's that weird if Konzen ever takes up writing romance. Besides, Yuki Eiri, the stoic writer in Gravitation was a romance writer himself. And the Homura/Rinrei bit…well, I feel kind of sorry for Homura, so since this is an AU, I just thought of giving him someone to have around for V-day because I pity him… *snicker* I know it does sound preposterous for Homura to be Konzen's brother (yes, yes, the different second names, I know…) but in this AU, I made Homura take Tatsuha's, of Gravitation, place, who is Yuki's younger brother. Tatsuha looked exactly like Yuki except for the hair, and we all know that it's the same case as Homura and Konzen. Case closed.  
          Oh, the song My Day belongs to me. This is the first time I wrote a fluffy song lyric although I haven't composed a tune for it. Not that I can compose music… *sighs*  
          Last but not least, thank you for reading! *bows*


End file.
